1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera in which image data of a photographed object and sound data can be recorded to a recording medium and can be regenerated from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 2-280484 shows an electronic still camera capable of recording and regenerating pictures and sounds. In this camera, a sound is stored to a sound memory while a continuous photographing operation is performed by setting a continuous photographing mode. The stored sound is recorded to a recording medium in accordance with a picture continuously taken. This picture and the sound recorded during the continuous photographing operation are simultaneously regenerated from the recording medium so that it is possible to sufficiently reproduce an atmosphere at a photographing time in this regeneration.
In this electronic still camera, a regenerated image such as a moving image can be obtained by continuously taking pictures at a high speed. For example, in the case of an NTSC signal, this NTSC signal can be obtained if a field image is recorded every 1/60 second and is regenerated. When an image is recorded to the recording medium in this way, it is necessary to record sound data to the recording medium in synchronization with image data.
However, when the moving image is regenerated from the recording medium, sounds are simultaneously regenerated from the recording medium and special regeneration such as video tape recording of VTR is further required. However, no electronic still camera has a function for performing such special regeneration.
For example, when an interlaced moving image is shown by a still image display, a slow display and a reverse display as a frame as it is, a moving image portion is blurred by first and second field images so that no regenerated image of the moving image can be made clear and seen well.
When the moving image is displayed in a still image regenerating mode and a slow regenerating mode and no sounds are regenerated, no atmosphere in a photographed place is reproduced.
No atmosphere in the photographed place is also reproduced when the moving image is displayed in a rapid traverse regenerating mode, a rewind regenerating mode and a reverse regenerating mode and no sounds are regenerated or sounds are regenerated in rapid talking.